Betrayed
by bigmacburger22
Summary: When Roxas gets a new body gaurd, he's not exactly what he expects. PLEASE READ! I suck at summaries, but story is pretty good!


**A/N: **Hi this is my first story! So please go easy on me! I love the second chapter so far but I have to say I don't exactly like this chapter very much...but it gets better so please keep reading!

THANKS!!! :D

BigMacBurger22

* * *

I felt someone breathing on me… I woke to my brother Sora staring at me. He looked as if he had been awake for awhile. Although Sora has always been an early bird; he does have a lot of energy. I've always wondered where he gets all that energy. Maybe it's natural.

"Roxas get up! Get up! GET UP!" cried Sora.

"I am you nuisance!" I looked for the nearest pillow and threw it at him, "What do you want, it's four in the morning? Is it Christmas or something?"

"No but that would be cool…" Sora was getting ready to go off into dream land, and then he snapped back to reality, "your new bodyguard is coming today and his sister is coming with him to stay at the castle."

"So why do I have to get up?"

"You have to get up and go meet your new bodyguard! He will be here at noon, so be ready!" he paused, "Oh, and I think his name is Axel. Supposedly he is really good at fighting and stuff you know, but some people in town don't really trust him to be in the castle. Make sure he's good before you hire him, OK?"

"Whatever…So why did I have to get up early then?"

"Oh, his sister Naminé will be here early! I think she is coming at five this morning. I am so excited! There will be someone our age at the castle!" Sora smiled mischievously and added, "And it's a girl…"

Again I threw a different pillow at him but this time he threw back and ran off to his bedroom before I could say another word.

* * *

After I got dressed I came down stairs, and to my surprise Naminé was here early. She was sitting on the sofa down in the basement of the castle looking around at the mess disgusted by the way we live down there.

"So you must be Naminé?" even though I already knew who it was my mind was drawing a blank, "Axel's sister?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. If you would like I could help out with the maids during the day to give me something to do."

"Whatever you would like. We could use a good cleaning down here. The maids don't come down here very often because they're not paid to do the basement."

Just then Sora came, falling down the stairs. He looked up and stared at Naminé, and she smiled back at him and giggled. He blinked and wiped his eyes making sure he wasn't in a dream.

"Hi, you must be the Sora. Nice to meet you," she bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Sora blurted out, "P-perty…."

Naminé giggled and then sat down on the couch before finally asking, "Could you maybe give me a tour of the castle?"

"Sure this is the basement, where Sora and I can relax and do whatever."

We went on through the castle. I told her all about the castle and where everything is. The last place we went to was the garden, and that's when Naminé and Sora skipped off and disappeared somewhere by the pond.

* * *

I looked at my watch and it was twenty minutes to twelve. I hurried and ate my lunch. Just as my maids were starting to clear the table the door bell rang. I answered the door I saw a tall red head that which apparently spends too much time doing his hair in the morning! He was wearing a long black cloak with chains dangling across the top.

"Maids?"

"Yes, Prince Roxas?"

"Could you please let me and Axel talk alone, you know so we could have some privacy please?" I pleaded.

"Oh yes certainly Master!" The four maids hurried out of the room. They seemed frightened to leave me alone. Maybe they heard the same things Sora heard about Axel.

"So is this your first time being a bodyguard or have you done this somewhere else too?" I didn't know what questions to ask. Usually my parents interviewed the bodyguards and maids! I have been so lost since my parents have been gone…

I was awoken from my daze by Axel charging towards me. He pushed me against the wall and I fell on the floor. He came up to me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get free but he was to strong. He pressed his chest against me and breathed in my ear. He whispered something faintly that I couldn't make out. For a moment I was attracted to him. Then he said, "Look kid! Just hire me or your dead alright?" That shattered my attraction towards him.

I felt like screaming but that wouldn't do me any good he would probably just kill me on the spot! Or not…

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!**

* * *


End file.
